Wie es anders hätte sein können
by MichaelaSully
Summary: Michaela und Sully lernen sich schon in Boston kennen. Sie treffen sich immer durch Zufälle, verbringen dann Zeit zusammen. Sie verlieben sich, doch dann muss Sully zurück nach Colorado. Happy End?
1. Chapter 1

**Indianer**

Boston 1866.

Eine junge Frau war gerade auf dem Weg, von der Arztpraxis, nach Hause.

Seitdem Michaela Quinn ihren Doktor gemacht hatte, arbeitete sie in der Praxis ihres Vaters.

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, da die Bostoner Gesellschaft, keine Frauen als Ärzte, akzeptierten.

Ihr Mutter, Elisabeth Quinn, hatte ihrer Tochter von Anfang an gesagt, dass ihre Berufswahl nicht ganz nach ihrem Geschmack war.

Doch Michaela hatte ihren eigenen Kopf und begann das Studium und absolvierte es als Jahrgangsbeste.

Ihr Vater, Joseph Quinn, war immer stolz auf seine jüngere Tochter und nahm sie somit in seiner Praxis, als seine Partnerin, auf.

"Michaela, gut das du kommst. Hat dir dein Vater schon erzählt? Es soll eine Versammlung geben, wegen den Indianern im Westen und es sollen sogar auch welche hier her kommen", erzählte Elisabeth total aufgeregt.

"Ja Mutter, dass hat Vater mir erzählt und wir werden auch zusammen hingehen und wenn du mich entschuldigst. Ich möchte mich eben einmal umziehen."

Mit einem Lächeln, raffte sie ihre Röcke hoch und stieg die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Sie zog sich ein anderes Kleid an und setzte sich an ihre Kommode mit dem großen Spiegel.

Seufzend und in Gedanken verloren, zupfte sie an den Haarnadeln und löste sie, sodass sich nun ihr langes Haar seinen Weg über ihren Rücken machte und in vielen Locken hinab hing.

Michaela war nicht wie ihre älteren Schwestern Majorie und Rebecca, die schon längst verheiratet waren.

Nein, Michaela war eine Frau, die ihren eigenen Kopf hatte und keinen Bezug zu irgendeinem Mann hatte.

Sie hatte zwar einige Männer kennen gelernt, doch mehr wurde daraus nicht.

Michaela lebte allein für ihren Beruf.

Elisabeth hatte schon lange und ausgedehnte Diskussionen mit Michaela geführt, doch es hatte nichts genützt.

Mit dem einzigen Mann, mit dem sie viel Zeit verbrachte, war ihr Vater.

Das Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater war unbeschreiblich.

Michaela brauchte ihren Vater nur anschauen und sie wussten, was der Andere dachte.

An dieses Verhältnis kam Elisabeth nicht heran. Ständig gab es Spannungen und Diskussionen zwischen Michaela und Elisabeth wegen ihrem Beruf und ihrer Einstellung zur Ehe.

Elisabeth hätte Michaela am Liebsten mit einem wohlhabenden Mann verheiratet, doch Michaela interessierte sich nicht für Männer, sie interessierte sich allein für die Medizin.

Es klopfte leicht an Michaelas Tür, was sie zurück in die Realität holte.

"Ja bitte?" Michaela bürstete ihr Haar weiter und schaute zur Tür.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Vater kam herein.

"Hallo mein Kind. Ich wollte dich zum Essen holen und geht es dir schon besser, als vorhin? Du warst vorhin so blass?" fragte Joseph, kam zu Michaela und umschloss mit seinen Händen ihre Schultern.

Michaela lächelte ihrem Vater im Spiegel entgegen. "Ja Vater, mir geht es besser. Ich habe Mutter erzählt, dass wir morgen zu der Versammlung gehen", antwortete Michaela.

"Und? Was hat sie gesagt?"

"Nichts, aber ich habe es an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, dass es ihr nicht Recht ist."

Michaela legte die Bürste beiseite.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken und komm erstmal Essen", sagte Joseph, gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und verließ das Zimmer.

Michaela machte sich ihr Haar mit einem Haarband zusammen und ging runter ins Esszimmer, wo ihre Mutter mit ihren Schwestern schon auf sie warteten.

"Guten Abend Michaela", begrüßte Majorie sie und lächelte sie an.

"Guten Abend", sagte Michaela und lächelte ebenfalls.

"Michaela? Wo ist dein Vater?" fragte nun Elisabeth und schaute ihre Tochter an.

"Eben war er noch bei mir, er hatte gesagt, dass er mich zum Essen holen wollte und ist wieder gegangen. Ich dachte er wäre schon längst hier."

Kaum hatte Mike, wie sie liebevoll von ihrem Vater genannt wurde, den Satz ausgesprochen, kam auch schon Joseph aus seinem Arbeitszimmer.

"Ich bin hier. Tut mir leid, aber ich musste noch einen wichtigen Brief verfassen", entschuldigte er sich nun und nahm Platz.

Die Familie aß zusammen und unterhielt sich, über den heutigen Tag.

Und sie kamen auch auf die Versammlung zu sprechen, die morgen stattfinden sollte.

Elisabeth schaute ihre jüngste Tochter an.

"Also ich finde es nicht so schön, wenn du mit deinem Vater dort hin gehst. Das ist nichts für Frauen", sagte sie entschlossen.

Michaelas Blick sprach Bände.

"Wieso soll das nicht was für Frauen sein?" fragte sie nun empört und wischte sich mit der Servierte den Mund ab.

"Weil es dort um Indianer geht. Was haben Frauen denn dazu zu sagen?" Elisabeth hob ihr Glas an und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Rotwein.

"Ich werde mit Vater dorthin gehen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Ich bin fertig, darf ich aufstehen?" Sie blickte zu ihrem Vater, der merkte, dass Michaela der Diskussion entweichen wollte. Joseph nickte Michaela zu und diese stand auf und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

Elisabeth schaute zu ihrem Mann. "Wieso hast du sie gehen lassen? Ich war noch nicht fertig", sagte Elisabeth nun beleidigt.

"Elisabeth, du weißt wie Michaela ist. Ich werde schon aufpassen, dass sie nichts Falsches sagt. Ich bin stolz auf sie, dass sie sich dafür interessiert und deswegen werde ich sie morgen mitnehmen, ob es dir Recht ist oder nicht. Michaela soll wissen, wie es ist, in einem Land auf dieser Welt zu wohnen, wo man nicht alles hat", beendete Joseph seinen Satz und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Michaela lag auf ihrem Bett und hatte sich ein Buch genommen, was von Indianern handelte. Sie las es schon seit Tagen und war begeistert, umso mehr freute sie sich auf die morgige Versammlung.

Nachdem Joseph die Praxis am nächsten Tag geschlossen hatte, ging er mit seiner Tochter zur Versammlung.

Es waren viele Männer anwesend, aber Michaela war die einzige Frau, die sich dafür zu interessieren schien.

Michaela suchte sich einen Platz ziemlich weit vorn, damit sie auch alles mitbekam.

Vor der eigentlichen Versammlung, wurden noch einige Neuigkeiten bekannt gegeben.

Die junge Ärztin konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie endlich auf das Thema Indianer zu sprechen kamen.

„So meine Dame, meine Herren, kommen wir nun zu unserem eigentlichen Treffen", begann Dr. North und fing an zu erzählen wieso und warum die Versammlung stattfand.

„Da wir über Indianer sprechen, haben wir auch extra welche hier her geholt, damit sie sich daran beteiligen können." Nun kamen 3 Indianer und 1 Mann auf die Bühne.

Michaelas Augen erhellten sich, als sie die 4 Männer sah.

„_Wie in meinem Buch",_ dachte sie und lächelte.

Joseph sah das Leuchten in den Augen von seiner Tochter und konnte nur Lächeln.

Die junge Frau, war so begeistert von den Ansichten der Indianer, dass Joseph Angst bekam, sie könnte ihre Koffer packen und sofort mit ihnen mit reisen.

Doch eigentlich freute sie sich nicht über die Indianer, denn eigentlich hatte jemand anders ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Der nette junge Mann, der als Dolmetscher mitgekommen war, war viel interessanter als die Indianer.

Immer wieder schaute Michaela schüchtern zu ihm und konnte nichts anderes als Lächeln.

„Na? Wer hat denn von den jungen Männern, deine volle Aufmerksamkeit?" fragte Joseph nun leise, seine Tochter und drückte sanft ihre Hand.

Michaela blickte ihn mit roten Wangen an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Nach der Versammlung hatte Michaela viel Neues erfahren und war glücklich, dass sie mit ihrem Vater mitgegangen war.

„Vater? Ich geh schon mal vor, ich warte draußen auf dich", sagte Michaela, als ihr Vater sich noch mit einigen Kollegen unterhielt und ging.

Kaum war sie draußen angekommen, traf sie auf die 3 Indianer, mit dem Mann. Sie wäre am Liebsten sofort wieder umgedreht, aber sie konnte und wollte den Blick nicht von dem gut aussehenden Mann nehmen.

Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, um zu schauen, wo ihr Vater bleibt, kam jemand auf sie zu.

„Guten Abend Ma´m? Können sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich zu diesem Hotel kommen?"

Michaela drehte sich gekonnt wieder um und blickte in die blauen Augen dieses Mannes, der ihr einen Zettel entgegen hielt und lächelte.

„Diese Auge, dieses Lächeln, einfach traumhaft", dachte sie bei sich.

Ihr Herz fing an zu klopfen und ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

Dann kam Michaela wieder aus ihren Gedanken und schaute auf den Zettel.

„Ja sicher. Sie gehen einfach die Straßen entlang und am Ende der Straße links, da sind sie dann richtig", antwortete sie schüchtern.

„Ich danke Ihnen", bedankte er sich und ging mit seinen Begleitern los.

Eine Weile schaute sie ihnen noch hinterher, doch dann kam ihr Vater und sie gingen zurück nach Hause.

Eins wusste Michaela, diese Augen, dieses Lächeln…das war der Mann, der ihr Herz zum Springen brachte. Diesen Mann, wollte sie noch einmal wieder treffen.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

**Der Park**

Auf dem Weg nach Hause, schwieg Michaela, was Joseph von seiner Tochter überhaupt nicht kannte. Normalerweise sprach sie ohne Punkt und Komma, aber heute Abend, muss sie irgendetwas beschäftigen.

„Michaela? Alles in Ordnung bei dir, du bist so still. So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Was bedrückt dich?" fragte nun Joseph, blieb stehen, stellte sich vor seine Tochter und, nahm ihre Hände und blickte sie an.

Michaela seufzte, schaute ihren Vater und lächelte.

„Ach Vater, was soll ich sagen?"

Michaelas Grinsen wurde immer größer und ihr Vater konnte nur erahnen, was mit seiner Tochter los war.

„Sag nicht, du hast dich in den netten Mann von der Versammlung verguckt?" Joseph grinste sie an und Michaela wurde schlagartig rot.

Nun brauchte sie auch nichts mehr zu sagen, wieso sie so still war.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich noch ein wenig in den Park gehe?" fragte Michaela nun.

Joseph schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Nein mein Kind, aber komm nicht so spät nach Hause, sonst wird Mutter böse." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.

Die junge Frau ging Gedankenverloren zum Park. Es war schon etwas dunkel und langsam tauschte die Sonne den Platz mit dem Mond.

Schon lange hatte Michaela nicht mehr dieses Gefühl verspürt, einfach nur raus zu wollen. Sie saß sonst immer über ihren Büchern, oder war in der Oper. Aber heute hatte sie mal das Verlangen einfach hier im Park zu sitzen und den wunderschönen Abend zu genießen.

Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und schloss ihre Augen.

Von weitem hörte sie Stimmen, da sie sie aber nicht kannte, öffnete sie auch nicht ihre Augen, um zu sehen, wer es denn sein könnte.

Als die Stimmen näher kamen, kamen sie ihr doch bekannt vor und sie wagte einen Blick.

Sie traute ihren Augen nicht, da war er wieder, der gut aussehende junge Mann von der Versammlung. Michaela bekam Herzrasen und wollte aufstehen, aber sie konnte es nicht, irgendetwas hielt sie auf.

Sie blieb also ruhig sitzen und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie total nervös war.

Der junge Mann hatte sich so angestrengt mit dem einen Indianer unterhalten, dass er sie erst gar nicht bemerkt hatte, doch kurz bevor sie an der Bank vorbei kamen, hob er seinen Kopf und blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

Michaela wäre vor Charme fasst in den Erdboden versunken, denn seine Augen zogen sie magisch an.

Als er sie sah, lächelte er freundlich.

„Guten Abend", sagte er dann und ging an ihr vorbei.

Michaela dachte ihr würde der Atem ausbleiben, aber dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Guten Abend Gentlemans", sagte sie dann doch mit fester Stimme und schaute ihm hinterher.

„_Was für einen Hintern er hat",_ dachte sie und wurde bei dem Gedanken leicht rot.

Sie bemerkte natürlich nicht, dass auch er sich zu ihr umdrehte, um sie anzuschauen.

Nach einer Weile war er verschwunden.

Michaela blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und nun war es auch schon wirklich dunkel. Sie stand von der Bank auf, als ihr jemand entgegen kam.

Michaela wurde unwohl zumute, weil ihr Vater immer wieder zu ihr sagte, dass sie abends nicht mehr so spät alleine draußen sein sollte.

Doch als die Gestalt ihr näher kam, erkannte sie ihn und sie lächelte freundlich.

„Sie sind ja immer noch hier?" fragte derjenige und blickte sie an.

Michaela schaute schüchtern zu Boden.

„Ja, ich habe die Zeit vergessen, ich wollte gerade nach Hause gehen", antwortete sie dann.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße: Byron Sully, aber alle nennen mich Sully", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand.

Michaela grinste.

„Ich heiße Michaela Quinn, sehr erfreut sich kennen zu lernen."

„Ich sollte sie nach Hause begleiten, denn normalerweise, sollte eine Lady nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen im Park sein."

Sully war selbst von sich überrascht, weil er normalerweise auch total schüchtern war, doch bei Michaela war alles anders.

„Dann kommen sie und auf dem Weg können sie mir ja noch ein wenig von Indianern erzählen", sagte sie.

Sully blickte sie an.

„Sie interessieren sich für Indianer?"

Michaela nickte und erzählte ihm von dem Buch was sie gerade gelesen hatte und wie faszinierend sie sie findet.

Sully hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört, ach was sage ich da, er hing regelrecht an ihren Lippen. Sie sprach so sanft und beruhigend, so ganz anders als die Frauen in Colorado – Springs.

Kurz darauf kamen sie auch schon an Michaelas Elternhaus an.

„So, da wären wir", sagte sie und lächelte.

Sully schaute an den Außenwänden hinauf. „Schickes Haus", sagte er nur und lächelte sie an.

Michaelas Blick haftete an seinen Augen, sie waren so blau, wie das Meer und strahlten so viel Wärme aus.

Sie hätte sich am Liebsten zu ihm rüber gebeugt und ihm einfach einen Kuss auf sie Wange gegeben. Einfach ein kleines Dankeschön dafür, dass er sie nach Hause begleitet hat.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie dafür und wollte gehen, doch Sully hielt sie auf. Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf.

Michaela bekam Kribbeln im Bauch.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er dann noch sanft und ging.

Die junge Frau raffte ihre Röcke hoch und stieg die Treppen zum Elternhaus hinauf.

Sie klopfte und augenblicklich später stand ihr Vater vor ihr.

„Du kommst spät."

Er blickte auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Es tut mir leid Vater, aber ich…aber…ich habe noch jemanden getroffen", sagte sie dann.

Joseph zog seine Augenbraue hoch und blickte sie an.

Da Michaela nun lächelte, wusste er genau, wen sie getroffen hatte und fragte sie nicht weiter aus.

Gerade wollte sie die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf gehen, als ihre Mutter von oben herunter schaute.

„Wo kommst du um diese Uhrzeit her?" fragte Elisabeth böse.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten", antwortete Michaela kurz.

„Dein Vater hat dir doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du abends nicht alleine draußen sein sollst."

Nun schaltete sich Joseph ein. „Sie war nicht allein, sie war mit David unterwegs. Du weißt schon wen ich meine, der Sohn von Dr. Lewis. Wir haben ihn getroffen, als wir auf dem Heimweg waren und er hatte Michaela gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust hätte mit ihm spazieren zu gehen."

Elisabeth schaute ihre Tochter an, die nun grinsend vor ihr stand.

„Na gut, dann habe ich nichts gesagt. Endlich gehst du mal mit Männern in deinem Alter aus, wird ja auch langsam Zeit."

Michaela ging an ihr vorbei. „Gute Nacht", sagte sie dann und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Zufrieden ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett purzeln und strich nun über ihre Hand, wo sie eben einen Kuss von Sully bekommen hatte.

Dann zog sie sich um und setzte sich an ihre Kommode.

Nach und nach löste sie, wie jeden Abend, ihre Haarklemmen, nur war sie diesmal total verträumt und summte vor sich hin.

Das Summen lockte ihre Schwester an. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Rebecca, ihre älteste Schwester kam herein.

„Michaela? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte sie nun irritiert, weil sie Michaela so nicht kannte.

„Ja, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung, wieso fragst du?"

„Weil du so….weil du so anders bist. Hast du etwa jemanden kennen gelernt?"

Michaela grinste.

„Erzähl von ihm."

Michaela schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, heute nicht mehr. Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen. Ich erzähle dir morgen von ihm."

„Ist gut, schlaf gut."

Rebecca verließ das Zimmer und ließ Michaela alleine.

Michaela schwebte zu ihrem Bett, ließ sich reinplumpsen und deckte sich zu.

Kurz darauf war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, musste sie wie immer früh in die Praxis. Sie nahm wie jeden Morgen ihr Frühstück ein und brach mit ihrem Vater auf.

Sie gingen am Park vorbei und Michaela blieb kurz stehen.

„Kommst du?"

„Ich komme nach. Geh du schon mal vor", sagte Michaela und lächelte ihrem Vater zu.

Ihr Vater ließ Michaela stehen und ging zur Praxis.

Mit zittrigen Knien, betrat sie den Park und dachte an den gestrigen Abend.

Ihr Tasche stellte sie auf die Bank und schlenderte noch einmal den Weg entlang, den sie gestern Abend zu zweit gegangen waren.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie doch in die Praxis musste und ging eiligen Schrittes los und vergaß ihre Tasche mitzunehmen.

„Da bist du ja", sagte Joseph freudig, als Michaela in die Praxis kam.

„Tut mir leid." Sie setzte ihren Hut ab.

„Wo ist deine Tasche?" fragte er nun nach.

Michaela schaute an sich herab und nun fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ihre Tasche auf der Bank abgestellt hatte.

„Die habe ich im Park vergessen, ich hole sie schnell." Michaela wollte gerade wieder gehen, doch ihr Vater hielt sie auf.

„Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag. Du nimmst dir heute frei, dass hast du dir verdient. Dann gehst du in den Park und machst dir einen schönen Tag, ich komme auch ohne dich klar heute." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Michaela wollte ihm gerade widersprechen, aber er schob sie schon zu Tür raus.

„Komm heute Abend aber bitte nicht wieder zu spät."

Michaela schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Vater, ich werde pünktlich sein", sagte sie, gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Sie lief zurück zum Park, doch als sie dort ankam, war ihre Tasche nicht mehr da.

Nun bekam Michaela Panik. Wer sollte schon eine Arzttasche brauchen? Sie schaute sich um, ob sie nicht irgendwo war, doch sie war weg.

Enttäuscht ging sie nach Hause. Sie schaute zu Boden und nahm nichts um sich herum war. Plötzlich rempelte sie jemanden an.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich und schaute auf.

Das Lächeln kam ihr bekannt vor.

„So sieht man sich wieder", sagte Sully und blickte sie an.

Ja, dass stimmt."

„Kennen sie zufällig einen Dr. M. Quinn?" fragte er nun nach und hielt ihr ihre Tasche entgegen.

„Sie haben meine Tasche gefunden?" fragte Michaela nun und nahm sie ihm ab.

„Sie sind Ärztin?" fragte Sully nun nach und war verwundert.

„Ja, die bin ich. Dr. Michaela Quinn – Ärztin der Medizin", lächelte sie.

„Haben sie kurz Zeit? Können sie sich das hier mal ansehen?"

Sully knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zeigte Michaela eine Wunde an seinem Oberkörper.

Michaela strich sanft über die Wunde. Sie fühlte die warme Haut unter ihren Händen und sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Woher haben sie die?" fragte sie nun nach.

Sully erklärte ihr, dass er, bevor er hier nach Boston kam, einen Streit hatte und derjenige ihn verletzt hat.

„Das muss gesäubert werden, kommen sie mit, wir gehen in die Praxis zu meinem Vater", sagte Michaela.

Sully knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu und folgte Michaela.

Joseph wunderte sich, dass seine Tochter doch wieder in die Praxis kam, doch als er Sully sah, lächelte er sie nur an.

„Kommen Sie hier herein", sagte Michaela und nahm ihn mit in einen Raum.

Sully setzte sich dann auf die Liege und Michaela versorgte die Wunde, die schon eitrig war.

„Tut das weh?" fragte sie ihn, als sie mit einem Wattenbausch und Alkohol, die Wunde desinfizierte.

„Nein, ich bin Schmerz gewöhnt."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und einen kurzen Augenblick schauten sie sich an, doch dann wandte Michaela ihren Blick wieder zu seiner Wunde.

Sie versorgte die Wunde gut und klebte ihm ein Pflaster drauf.

„Danke", sagte er sanft und strich ihr über die Hand.

Verlegen zog sie ihre Hand weg. „Bitteschön."

„Sie können sich wieder anziehen."

Sully nahm sein Hemd und zog es wieder an.

Michaela räumte in der Zeit ihre Instrumente wieder weg.

„Wie kann ich ihnen danken?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, habe ich gern gemacht", antwortete sie ihm.

„Nein, sagen sie mir, was ich gutes für sie tun kann."

Michaela drehte sich zu ihrem Patienten um und schaute ihn an.

„Ich habe alles, was ich brauche."

„Dann gehen sie mit mir Essen."

Sully schaute ihr tief in die Augen und Michaela wurde es warm ums Herz. Schüchtern schaute sie an ihm hinab.

„Ich kann sie davon nicht abhalten, stimmt´s?"

Sully nickte.

„Na gut, wenn sie möchten. Aber nicht Essen gehen. Wir können einen schönen Tag im Park verbringen, denn mein Vater hat mir für heute frei gegeben", sagte sie nun entschlossen.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee."

Der muskulöse Mann sprang von der Liege herab.

Michaela blickte ihn an. Er war nicht wie jeder andere Mann, den sie bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte, er hatte nicht so piek feine Sachen an. Er sah mehr wie ein Halbindianer aus. Er trug braune Lederhosen, ein passendes Hemd dazu und um den hals trug er indianische Ketten und er trug sein Haar lang. Aber vielleicht war ja genau das, was Michaela so faszinierend an ihm fand, weil er einfach anders war.

„Dann können wir gehen."

Sully und Michaela verließen das Behandlungszimmer.

„Ich gehe wieder, aber wenn du mich brauchst, dann hol mich. Ich bin im Park", sagte Mike noch zu ihrem Vater, bevor sie ging. Joseph nickte ihr zu und sie verließ mit Sully nun endgültig die Klinik.

„Ihr Vater kann stolz auf sie sein", begann Sully ein Gespräch.

„Wieso das?"

„Schauen Sie meine Wunde an. Ich bin wieder wie neu", grinste er.

Michaela grinste ebenfalls und bog in den Park ein.

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Der Park war das erste Anlaufziel, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Boden berührten. Auch an diesem Tag war er gut besucht.

„Wo sind eigentlich ihre Freunde?" fragte Michaela nun nach und setzte sich auf eine Bank.

„Sie meinen die Cheyenne?"

Michaela nickte.

„Sie mussten wieder zurück nach Colorado – Springs."

Sully setzte sich neben sie.

„Wieso sind Sie noch hier?"

„Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, deswegen bin ich hier geblieben."

Sully lehnte sich zurück und ließ die Sonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen.

Michaela musterte Sully und genoss die Anwesenheit von ihm.

„Erzählen Sie mir von ihnen", sagte Sully plötzlich und schaute sie an.

Michaela schaute ihn erschrocken an, weil sie sich eben erschreckt hatte.

„Was möchten Sie denn wissen?"

Sully überlegte kurz und blickte sie an.

„Erzählen Sie mir, wie sie dazu gekommen sind, Ärztin zu werde."

„Das ist nicht interessant, es wird sie sicherlich langweilen."

Der junge Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich finde es interessant. Ich habe noch nie eine Ärztin kennen gelernt und ich glaube es gibt auch keine Ärztin weit und breit hier in der Gegend."

Nun wo Sully sie wieder anlächelte, wurde sie nervös, denn sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht langweilen. Doch schließlich begann sie ihm von sich zu erzählen.

Sully fand es wirklich sehr interessant, dass merkte Michaela daran, weil Sully sie immer wieder fragte.

Der Vormittag war wirklich total schön. Michaela und Sully hatten sich auf den Rasen gesetzt und damit Michaela sich nicht das Kleid schmutzig machte, hatte Sully seine Weste ausgezogen, wo sie nun drauf saß.

„Sind sie glücklich in Colorado – Springs?" fragte Michaela und schaute Sully an.

Sully schaute vom Boden auf, wo er eben einen kleinen Käfer geärgert hatte.

„Ja eigentlich schon. Colorado ist nicht so bebaut wie hier. Dort gibt es viel mehr Wald. Waren sie schon mal wo anders als hier?"

Michaela schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin schon mein Leben lang hier und werde es auch wohl vorerst bleiben." Sie seufzte, denn so wie Sully von Colorado – Springs geschwärmt hatte, musste es wirklich schön sein.

Sie verbrachten auch den ganzen Nachmittag bis zum frühen Abend im Park. Zwischendurch holten sie sich was zu essen und zu trinken.

So gegen 20 Uhr stand Michaela dann endlich auf.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte nun gehen."

Sully war ebenfalls aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

„Darf ich Sie begleiten?" fragte er sanft und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

Michaela konnte nicht anders und nickte, sie wollte noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen, denn irgendwas faszinierte sie an ihm.

Zusammen gingen sie die Straße entlang. Michaela erzählte Sully noch einiges mehr über sich und schließlich standen sie vor ihrem Elternhaus.

„Wir sind ja schon da", bemerkte sie nun und lächelte.

„Es war ein wundervoller Tag und ich hoffe, den können wir mal wiederholen", sagte Sully, nahm wie am Tag zuvor ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Zu gern hätte Michaela nun gesagt, dass sie ihn wieder sehen möchte, dass sie am Liebsten den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen wollte.

„Ich muss morgen leider wieder arbeiten", sagte sie schüchtern.

Ihre Hand ruhte noch immer in Seine.

„Dann werde ich im Park auf sie warten, bis dann."

Sully ließ sanft ihre Hand los und ging.

„Wiedersehen", rief sie ihm noch hinterher und ging dann rein.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, seufzte und blieb noch eine Weile an der Tür angelehnt stehen.

„Michaela, Liebes. Geht's dir gut?" Elisabeth kam auf ihre Tochter zu.

„Ja Mutter, alles ist in bester Ordnung", lächelte sie und ging verträumt zu ihrer Mutter, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wollte so eben hoch gehen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los junge Dame?" fragte Elisabeth und war ganz überrascht.

„Nichts Mutter, ich gehe mich eben mal schnell umziehen."

Somit raffte sie ihre Röcke wieder hoch und lief in ihr Zimmer.

„Sully…so ein wundervoller Name", schwärmte sie.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Vertrauen

Am nächsten Tag in der Klinik…

Michaela steckte alle mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit an, sodass ihr Vater immer nur lächeln konnte.

Es war ein schöner Vormittag und nun hatten Joseph und Michaela erstmal eine kleine Pause.

Michaela saß auf einem Stuhl und las ein Buch, summte aber vor sich hin.

„Sag mal Liebes, was ist los mit dir? Du bist jeden Tag so fröhlich, so ausgeglichen, so kenne ich dich gar nicht. Hat es etwas mit dem netten Mann zu tun?" fragte Joseph seine Tochter.

Michaela schaute von ihrem Buch auf.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Weißt du Vater…der Tag gestern war so schön, ich hatte lange nicht mehr so einen wunderschönen Tag. Wir haben über alles geredet, er hat mir zugehört. Der erste Mann, der sich für meinen Beruf interessiert. Ich würde ihn gerne wieder treffen", sagte sie.

Joseph lächelte sie an.

„Wo wohnt er denn, nun wo er hier ist?"

Michaela erzählte ihm von dem Hotel. „Ich kenne den Besitzer. Vielleicht kann ich ja etwas für dich organisieren. Ich möchte doch, dass meine Tochter weiterhin so glücklich ist."

„Das würdest du für mich machen? Du würdest mir helfen, also dass er länger hier bleibt, damit wir uns besser kennen lernen können? Oh Vater, dass wäre so lieb von dir."

Michaela sah ihn bittend an.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Die junge Frau nahm ihren Vater in den Arm. „Ich danke dir, du bist der Beste Daddy, den man je haben kann."

Den ganzen Nachmittag fieberte sie dem Abend vor.

„Ich bin im Park, ist das in Ordnung?" fragte Michaela.

Joseph nickte. „Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht alleine bist."

Mit eiligen Schritten ging sie zum Park und hoffte, dass Sully noch da war. Doch als sie im Park war, konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken.

Enttäuscht setzte sie sich auf die Bank.

Doch dann wurde sie überrascht, denn jemand hielt ihr eine Rose hin.

Sie drehte sich um und da stand er, der Mann der sie so fasziniert.

Michaela wurde leicht rot und nahm ihm die Rose ab.

„Dankeschön, mit was habe ich die den verdient?" fragte sie nach.

Sully setzte sich neben sie.

„Weil sie einfach so sind, wie sie sind. Eine ganz nette Frau, mit dem Herz auf dem rechten Fleck."

Sie schauten sich an und Michaela verlor sich in seinen Augen.

Ihr Herz fing wie wild an zu schlagen und sie hoffte, dass Sully es nicht bekam, was er in ihr auslöste.

„Um ein Kompliment sind sie nie verlegen oder?"

„Kommt ganz drauf an."

„Worauf?"

Ihre Worte wurden immer zärtlicher und es knisterte gewaltig zwischen Ihnen.

Sully konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr standhalten und schaute zur Seite.

„Auf die Frau", sagte er dann.

„Wollen wir noch einen Spaziergang machen, dann kann ich ihnen ein wenig von Boston zeigen." Sully nickte, stand auf und hielt Michaela seinen Arm hin, wo sie sich einhaken sollte.

Das tat sie auch und so gingen sie los.

Michaela drehte die Rose in ihrer Hand und schwieg.

Sully ging neben ihr und wusste nicht wirklich, was er mit ihr reden sollte. Er hätte ihr am Liebsten gesagt, was er gerade fühlte und dachte, aber er tat es nicht, weil er nicht wusste, ob sie sich damit überrumpelt fühlte, weil er ja nicht wusste, was sie von ihm hielt.

Schweigend zeigte Michaela Sully die Gegend, ab und an sprach sie, um ihm zu sagen, wo sie gerade waren.

Michaela hatte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, was sie nicht zuordnen konnte, aber es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Sie hatte soviel vertrauen in ihm, obwohl sie ihn erst so kurz kannte. Er strahlte soviel Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, dass sie ihn am Liebsten in die Arme nehmen würde.

Doch was dachte er? Er sagte nichts, er ging nur schweigend neben ihr her und schaute manchmal auf, wenn sie ihm erzählte, wo sie waren.

„Und hier ist das Meer", sagte sie und hielt an.

Sully schaute verträumt hinaus.

Es war schon dunkel und der Mond war schon aufgegangen. Da ein paar Wolken am Himmel waren, fielen ein paar einzelne Lichtstrahlen auf Michaelas Gesicht fielen.

Ihre Augen funkelten in dem Licht und Sully bekam ebenfalls Bauchkribbeln.

Er stellte sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihre Hände.

Sie wusste nun nicht, was auf sie zukam.

Er nahm dann eine Hand und führte sie an ihr Kinn.

„Vertraust du mir?" fragte er sanft.

Michaela nickte.

Nun kam er ihr dichter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Michaela wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie fühlte seine weichen Lippen auf die Seinen und es war so wundervoll.

Ihre Hände umschlossen seinen Körper und sie küsste ihn ebenfalls. Seine rechte Hand umfasste ihre Taille und seine linke Hand strich sanft über ihre Wange. Sie war so weich und warm.

Als Sully von ihr abließ, hatte sie noch immer ihre Augen geschlossen. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du eine wundervolle Frau bist?"

Michaela schüttelte fast unbemerkt den Kopf.

„Als ich dich sah, bei der Versammlung, habe ich mich total in dich verliebt. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, als wir uns vor der Tür wieder trafen. Ich traute mich fast nicht, dich anzusprechen, aber ich wusste, dass es die einzige Chance war, um kurz mit dir zu reden", sprach Sully.

Nun öffnete Michaela die Augen.

„Mir ging es genauso. Ich hatte weiche Knie und dachte ich falle gleich in Ohnmacht. So ein Gefühl hatte ich noch nie, na gut, ich habe noch nie einen Mann so nah an mich heran gelassen", sagte sie nun und schaute schüchtern zu Boden.

Sully lächelte sie an. „Das ist doch nicht schlimm."

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, doch diesmal waren die Küsse schon vertrauter.

„Lass uns zurückgehen. Meine Mutter macht sich bestimmt schon wieder Sorgen."

Sully nickte und ging Hand in Hand mit ihr zu ihrem Elternhaus.

Als sie davor standen, wollte sich Michaela gar nicht von ihm verabschieden, sie wollte bei ihm sein, doch das ging nicht.

„Wir sehen uns", sagte Sully, gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss und schaute ihr nach, als sie die Treppen hinauf stieg.

Sie warf ihm noch eine Kusshand zu und ging rein.

Joseph hatte schon auf Michaela gewartet und als er die Rose in ihrer Hand sah, lächelte er ihr zu.

„Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Michaela nickte, kam zu ihrem Vater und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Elisabeth kam in die Halle.

„Was ist denn mit Michaela los?" fragte sie ihren Mann, als sie sie die Treppen hoch tänzeln sah.

„Deine Tochter ist verliebt", antwortete er ihr und ging zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

**Wer ist Sully?**

Diese Nacht schlief Michaela auf Wolke 7. Sie träumte von Sully und dem heutigen Abend.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr ein Mann so schnell den Hof machen konnte, wie er.

Er war anders, er war nicht so auf Geld aus, wie die Männer hier in Boston. Er führte ein einfaches Leben und war auch nicht so anspruchsvoll. Er war einfach nur….einfach nur Sully.

2 Tage vergingen und Michaelas Mutter, wollte endlich den Mann kennen lernen, von dem ihre Tochter so schwärmte.

„Bring ihn doch heute Abend mit zum Essen", schlug Elisabeth vor. Michaela lächelte sie an. „Ich kann ihn ja fragen, ob er gerne meine Familie kennen lernen möchte", lächelte Michaela.

„Ich bitte drum, ich möchte schließlich den Mann kennen lernen, der meine Tochter so fröhlich macht. Wer ist es? Ist es David?"

Michaela verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, nicht David. Also Mutter."

Elisabeth schaute sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wer dann? Hat er Geld?"

„Mutter! Geld ist nicht alles. Er hat ein großes Herz und das reicht für mich. Ich bin nicht auf Geld aus."

Michaela stand auf und wollte in die Praxis.

„Frag ihn einfach, es wäre nett, wenn wir ihn auch mal kennen lernen dürften."

Michaela nickte und verließ nun das Haus.

Als sie ein paar Häuser weiter war, rief ihr jemand hinterher.

„Michaela?"

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Sully.

Sie lächelte und lief ihm entgegen.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie und fiel ihm in die Arme.

Sie küsste ihn und sah ihn dann an.

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden."

Michaelas Fröhlichkeit, war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.

„Wieso verabschieden?" fragte sie dann, als Sully sie wieder auf den Boden abgestellt hatte.

„Ich muss zurück…zurück nach Hause", sagte er und merkte nun, wie traurig sie wurde.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

Michaela konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass er schon wieder weg musste, die letzten Tage waren so schön gewesen und nun?

Michaela wurde unsicher. „Was ist mit mir? Was wird aus uns?" fragte sie nun vorsichtig.

„Was sollte mit uns sein? Ich werde so schnell es geht wieder kommen. Wir werden uns Briefe schreiben. Michaela, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es muss sein. Ich habe meine Arbeit dort, ich will dich ja auch ungern hier zurück lassen, aber bitte versteh mich doch."

Die junge Ärztin seufzte.

„Du hast Recht. Du hast ein Leben in Colorado – Springs und ich habe es hier in Boston. Solange wir uns wieder sehen, ist es in Ordnung, auch wenn ich dich sehr vermissen werde."

Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg von ihrem Auge, über ihre Wange und fiel schließlich auf Sullys Hand.

„Bitte weine jetzt nicht, sonst fällt es mir noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon hin. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Die letzten Tage waren die schönsten Tage in meinem Leben."

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Vielleicht kann ich auch mit meinem Vater reden und er lässt mich nach Colorado – Springs fahren."

„Das ist viel zu weit für dich. Ich komme wieder her sobald ich kann, aber jetzt muss ich auch los", sagte Sully, küsste sie noch einmal sinnlich und ging los.

Michaela drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm nach.

„Ich liebe dich", rief sie dann.

Sully drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Ich dich auch!"

Als sie Sully nicht mehr sah, drehte sie sich um und ging traurig zur Praxis.

Ihr Vater saß schon am Schreibtisch und arbeitete an ein paar Krankenakten, als Michaela die Praxis betrat.

„Da bist du ja, habe schon auf dich gewartet, hat deine Mutter dir von heute erzählt?"

Michaela nickte.

„Und? Was hältst du von der Idee?" fragte Dr. Quinn.

„Er ist nicht mehr da", antwortete sie ihm und setzte sich an ihren Tisch.

„Wie er ist nicht mehr da?"

„So wie ich es eben gesagt habe, er ist zurück nach Colorado – Springs."

Michaela stütze ihre Hände auf den Tisch und musste mit ihren Tränen kämpfen.

Joseph kam zu ihr.

„Das tut mir leid mein Kind, komm zu mir", sagte er und öffnete seine Arme für sie.

Michaela nahm das Angebot an und fiel ihm weinend in die Arme.

„Ich liebe ihn. Daddy, ich liebe ihn wirklich. Was ist, wenn er mich vergisst?"

Fürsorglich strich er über ihren Kopf. „Er wird dich nicht vergessen."

Michaela wollte es gerne glauben, doch so gut kannte sie ihn ja auch wieder nicht.

Joseph schickte seine Tochter nach Hause.

Michaela ging auch den direkten Weg nach Hause, ohne noch einmal am Park vorbei zu gehen.

Als sie schließlich zu Hause war, lief sie sofort in ihr Zimmer, da sie ihrer Mutter nicht begegnen wollte, doch Elisabeth bekam nun mal alles mit, also auch das.

„Michaela? Kind? Was ist passiert? Hat er dir wehgetan?" fragte Elisabeth, als sie ihre Tochter weinen hörte.

„Lass mich bitte allein." Michaela schob ihre Mutter zur Tür raus.

„Rede mit mir, was ist passiert? Kommt er heute Abend zum Essen?"

Michaela schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist abgereist und nun lass mich allein."

Elisabeth kam gegen Michaela nicht an und somit ging sie wieder runter und ließ Michaela für sich.

Am Abend kam Joseph nach Hause.

„War sie schon mal wieder unten?" fragte er seine Frau.

Die schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Gegessen hat sie auch nichts. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie."

„Ich werde mal zu ihr gehen und versuchen mit ihr zu sprechen."

Joseph ging die Treppenstufen hinauf zu Michaelas Zimmer.

Er klopfte leicht an ihre Tür.

„Michaela? Ich bin es, dein Vater, lass mich rein"

Michaela öffnete die Tür und schaute durch die kleine Öffnung. Joseph sah, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Lass mich rein."

Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und ließ ihren Vater eintreten.

Er sah das unberührte Mittagessen auf ihrem Tisch stehen.

„Michaela, du musst was essen. Dir bringt es gar nicht, wenn du nichts zu dir nimmst."

Joseph hielt ihr den Teller hin, doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte sie und legte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

Der ältere Mann setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Michaela, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn du hungerst. Was soll er denn denken, wenn er wieder kommt?"

„Wenn er wieder kommt."

Joseph strich seiner Tochter über den Arm.

„Er wird wieder kommen. Glaub mir. Er wird dich besuchen kommen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Woher weißt du das?"

Er seufzte. „Weil ich zusammen gesehen habe. Er liebt dich Michaela."

Michaela riss ihre Augen auf.

„Wo hast du uns gesehen?"

„Im Park, gestern Abend. Ich war noch bei einer Besprechung und bin anschließend am Park vorbei gegangen und da habe ich euch gesehen. Vertrau mir einfach, er ist gut für dich."

„Ob es Mutter genauso sieht?"

„Michaela! Es geht hier nicht um deine Mutter, es geht hier ganz allein um dich. Wenn du glücklich bist, dann sind wir es auch."

Michaela nahm ihren Vater in den Arm.

„Ich hoffe so sehr, dass ich ihn wieder sehe."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

**Der Brief**

Nachdem Sully gefahren war, war Michaela zwar sehr traurig darüber, aber sie hoffte jeden Tag, dass er wieder kam.

Joseph lenkte seine Tochter auch so gut es ging ab, damit sie nicht wieder in die Traurigkeit fiel.

Als sie am Abend nach Hause kam, war sie total erledigt und wollte eigentlich nur noch in ihr Bett.

„Miss. Quinn?" fragte nun Martha das Hausmädchen und schaute sie an.

„Ja, was ist Martha?"

„Der Brief wurde heute für sie abgegeben", sagte sie und hielt ihr einen Umschlag hin.

„Ich danke dir. Wenn Mutter fragt, wo ich bin, sag ihr, ich habe mich hingelegt."

Michaela raffte ihre Röcke und stieg in den ersten Stock.

Sie ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie schloss die Augen und nun kam ihre Traurigkeit erneut wieder hoch. Michaela begann an zu weinen.

Sie ging zu ihrer Kommode, setzte sich davor und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Sie zupfte wieder ihre Haarnadeln aus dem Haar, lockerte sie auf und zog sich um.

Michaela hatte total den Brief vergessen. Es fiel ihr erst wieder ein, als sie in ihr Bett gehen wollte.

Die Handschrift kannte sie nicht, aber als sie den Stempel auf dem Umschlag sah, machte ihr Herz Luftsprünge.

Sie riss den Umschlag auf und hielt ihn an ihr Herz.

Dann faltete sie denn Brief auf und las ihn:

_Liebe Michaela,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich so schnell abreisen musste. Die Zeit mit dir war wunderschön und ich wünsche mir mehr Zeit mit dir. Leider habe ich im Moment nicht die Möglichkeit zu dir zu kommen, aber sobald ich es kann, sitze ich schon im Zug zu der Frau meines Herzens._

_Bitte vergiss mich nicht. Ich liebe dich über alles._

_Dein Sully_

_P.S.: Tausend Küsse für dich!_

Michaela bekam Tränen der Freude in die Augen. Sie setzte sich an ihren Tisch und beantwortete sofort den Brief, damit sie ihn morgen im Postamt abgeben konnte:

_Lieber Sully,_

_freut mich sehr, dass du mir geschrieben hast. Ich fand die Zeit mit dir auch wundervoll. Und wenn ich könnte, würde ich sofort zu dir kommen, aber im Moment ist viel zu tun und ich kann Vater nicht alleine lassen._

_Ich werde dich nicht vergessen, dafür bist du mir einfach zu Wichtig. Ich liebe dich auch._

_Deine Michaela_

_P.S.: Tausend Küsse zurück!_

Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in einen Briefumschlag und klebte ihn zu.

Dann legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie wach, weil sie nichts gegessen hatte und Hunger verspürte. Leise schlich sie sich auf den Flur und runter in die Küche. Martha bewahrte immer das Essen vom Abend im Kühlschrank auf und da fand sie es auch.

Als sie etwas gegessen hatte, legte sie sich wieder in ihr Bett und schlief weiter.

4 tage, nachdem sie den Brief an Sully abgeschickt hatte, bekam sie erneut eine Antwort, aber diesmal ein Telegramm.

„Miss. Quinn? Ein Telegramm für sie."

Michaela nahm es an und las es durch. Das was in dem Telegramm drin stand, erfreute sie sehr, sodass sie sogar Martha freudig um den Hals fiel.

„Daddy! Daddy!" Michaela lief ins Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters.

„Was ist denn mein Kind?" fragte er sie nun und sah das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

„Lies mal", sagte sie und hielt ihm das Telegramm hin.

Joseph nahm das Telegramm entgegen und las es durch.

Plötzlich wurde er blass.

„Vater? Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie nach

Er legte das Telegramm zur Seite und schaute sie an.

„Darüber muss ich erst mit deiner Mutter sprechen."

„Sie soll was?" fragte Elisabeth ihren Mann und war ganz außer sich.

„Du hast richtig gehört."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass sie dorthin geht. Wer weiß, was da für Leute wohnen. Nein Joseph, ich lass es nicht zu, dass sie nach Colorado – Springs zieht."

Michaela bekam das Gespräch mit und ging nun hin.

„Aber Mutter, sie brauchen einen Arzt."

„Michaela, es gibt genug andere Ärzte, wieso musst ausgerechnet du in den Westen gehen?" fragte nun Elisabeth und sah ihre Tochter fest an.

„Weil ich Sully liebe und ich für ihn, bis ans Ende der Welt gehen würde", sagte sie nun.

„Sully? Was ist das denn für ein Name? Das ist bestimmt auch einer von den Wilden dort. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dort hin gehst. Keine weitere Diskussion."

Michaela war wütend. „Ich gehe, egal ob du es willst oder nicht", sagte Michaela fest und stapfte die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Sie suchte all ihre Sachen zusammen und packte ihre Koffer.

Sie nahm das Bild, was immer auf ihrem Nachttisch stand und legte es ganz oben auf die Sachen, in den Koffer.

Es klopfte an ihre Tür.

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Vater kam in ihr Zimmer.

Er sah die Koffer und schloss die Tür.

„Willst du wirklich?" fragte er nun sanft und schaute seine Tochter an.

Michaela nickte.

„Ja Vater, sie brauchen dringend einen Arzt und ich will…ich will bei Sully sein. Verstehst du mich?"

„Wenn du mir eins versprichst?"

„Ich verspreche dir alles."

„Du musst mich besuchen, wenn du in Colorado – Springs bist. Und Sully musst du auch mitbringen."

Michaela war so glücklich und fiel ihrem Dad erfreut um den Hals.

„Das werde ich auf jeden Fall. Ich liebe dich", sagte sie noch und wischte sich dann ihre Tränen aus den Augen.

„Was ist mit Mutter?"

„Sie wird sich schon beruhigen. Ich will doch nur eins…dass du glücklich bist."

„Das will ich auch."

Nun begann für Michaela ein neues Leben, sie wagte den Schritt in den Westen, was alles auf sie zukommt, werdet ihr noch alles erfahren.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

**Das Wiedersehen**

Michaela verabschiedete sich von ihrer Mutter, die zwar immer noch nicht dafür war, aber sie könnte Michaela ja auch nicht anketten.

Joseph begleitete seine Tochter mit zum Bahnhof.

Als sie beim Bahnhof angekommen waren, stieg Michaela aus der Kutsche.

„Lass dich drücken", sagte Joseph und nahm seine jüngste Tochter in den Arm. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

Michaela versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Ich werde Telegramme schicken."

„Und wenn du Heimweh hast, dann kannst du jederzeit wieder kommen."

„Das werde ich und das nächste Mal lernt ihr Sully auch kennen, dass verspreche ich dir."

Michaela trat auf die erste Stufe, winkte noch und ging dann in ein Abteil.

Als sie sich hingesetzt hatte, hatte sie ein komisches kribbeln im Bauch.

Sie freute sich so auf Sully und auf das Unbekannte.

Da die Zugfahrt ein 4 Tage dauerte, schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief ein.

Sie genoss die Ruhe, die im Abteil herrschte und fühlte sich frei.

Sie fühlte wie eine große Last von ihr fiel. Die Last, im Elternhaus eingesperrt zu sein, die Last, nicht das tun zu dürfen, wozu sie Lust hat.

Sie war so erleichtert darüber, dass sie diesen Schritt gewagt hat, dass sie weinen musste.

Die Tränen waren ihre Jahrelange Traurigkeit, ihre jahrelange Einsamkeit. Die Tränen sollen zeigen, wie wohl sie sich fühlt.

Eine ältere Dame, die gerade den Zug durchstreifte, sah Michaela wie sie weinte.

„Miss? Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" fragte sie und schaute Michaela betroffen an.

Michaela öffnete die Augen und schaute in das Gesicht der älteren Dame.

Sie wischte ihre Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur so glücklich. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht's nur gut. Nur ich fahre dort hin, wo mein Herz im Moment befindet", erzählte sie freudestrahlend.

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Schöne Fahrt wünsche ich ihnen, wo auch immer sie ihr Herz hinführt", sagte die ältere Dame lächelnd und ließ Michaela wieder alleine.

Die junge Ärztin schaute aus dem Fenster. Langsam kamen sie in eine Gegend wo nichts war, außer Prärie. Michaela hatte schon Sorgen, dass sie wohlmöglich in dem falschen Zug saß. Aber da ihr Vater sie in den richtigen gesetzt hatte, musste sie richtig sein.

Nach 4 Tagen, ging es weiter mit der Postkutsche. Immer nervöser wurde Michaela. Je näher Colorado – Springs kam, umso mehr freute sich ihr Herz.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Brustkorb.

„Sully ich komme. Ich bin schon ganz in deiner Nähe", sprach sie und ein freudiges Lächeln ging über ihre Lippen.

Die Gegend war ganz anders als sie es aus Boston her kannte, langsam hatte sie Zweifel, ob sie auch die richtigen Sachen mit hatte. Sie schaute an ihrem Körper herab und sah ihr schönstes Kleid.

„Mhh, ich glaube, dass ist hier total fehl am Platze", seufzte sie.

Nach noch einem weiteren Tag, kamen sie endlich in Colorado – Springs an.

Michaelas Herz schlug wie wild und machte Luftsprünge.

Mit zittrigen Knien und gemischten Gefühlen, stieg sie auf die erste Stufe. Sie schaute sich um.

Nirgends konnte sie Sully entdecken, nur lauter aufgeregte Leute, die sich freuten, dass die Kutsche kam.

Michaela nahm ihre Koffer und suchte sich erstmal einen freien Platz, wo sie wieder atmen konnte.

„Guten Tag Ma´m." Ein schlaksiger Mann hatte sie begrüßt und lief nun selbst zur Postkutsche.

„Guten Tag", sagte sie noch, bevor er ganz weg war.

Da stand sie nun und wuß0te nicht so Recht, wo sie eigentlich hin sollte, da sie nicht wusste, ob ihr Vater das Telegramm auch wirklich abgeschickt hatte.

Eine Frau im mittleren Alter kam zur Kutsche. „Horace? Hast du ein Telegramm für mich?" fragte sie und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Da kam der schlaksige Mann auf sie zu. „Nein Charlotte, ich habe nur seit ein paar Tagen ein Telegramm für Sully, aber ich kann ihn nirgends auftreiben, aber es scheint wichtig zu sein", sagte er und lief zum Telegrafenamt.

Charlotte folgte ihm.

„Hier ist es." Horace reichte ihr das Telegramm.

„Wissen sie ungefähr, was drin steht?" fragte Charlotte nach, weil sie sich selber nicht traute es zu lesen.

„Es kommt aus Boston von einem Joseph Quinn. Er hat Sully nur bestätigt, dass seine Tochter kommt."

Charlotte hob die Augenbrauen an und überlegte kurz.

„Ach bestimmt die neue Ärztin. Sully sagte so etwas, dass er in Boston eine Ärztin kennen gelernt hat. Sie wird die neue Ärztin hier."

Michaela hatte das Geschehen von weitem mit angesehen, wusste aber nicht, über was sie gesprochen hatten.

Sie wollte gerade ihre Koffer nehmen, als Charlotten auf sie zuging.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich sie störe, ich wollte mal wissen, ob eine gewisse Dr. Michaela Quinn mit ihm Zug war?"

Michaela schaute sie an und lächelte.

„Ja, ich bin Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Charlotte war das sichtlich peinlich, denn sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe mit jemand anderen gerechnet, ich wusste ja nicht, dass Sully so einen guten Geschmack hat", lächelte sie.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Ich bin Charlotte Cooper, mir gehört die Pension hier in der Stadt."

Die junge Frau lächelte sie an.

Charlotte schaute zu den Koffern.

Da kam plötzlich ein junger Mann.

„Matthew, kannst du bitte die Koffer mitnehmen?" fragte sie und deutete auf Michaelas Koffer.

Matthew nickte und trug sie rüber zur Pension.

„Kommen sie mit, ich habe Sully versprochen, dass ich sie, wenn sie kommen sollten, erstmal aufnehmen soll."

„Wo ist Sully?" fragte Michaela schüchtern.

„Er ist im Reservat und sollte eigentlich schon wieder hier sein."

„Er ist bei seiner Hütte, ich habe ihn vorhin dort gesehen", mischte sich nun Matthew mit ein.

„Er ist bei seiner Hütte? Er sollte sich schämen, ich dachte er wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf Miss Quinn."

Matthew zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Darf ich zu ihm? Können sie mir sagen, wie ich zur Hütte kommen?" fragte Michaela und war nun total nervös.

Matthew schaute Michaela von oben bis unten an.

„Mit dem Kleid würde ich nicht dorthin gehen, haben sie noch etwas anders dabei?"

Michaela schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist zwar nicht so gut, aber wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Sie zur Hütte bringen, ich wollte sowieso dort vorbei", bot Matthew ihr an.

Michaelas Augen strahlten.

„Das wäre sehr nett."

„Bring Sie aber heile dorthin, ich möchte nicht, dass wir Ärger mit Sully bekommen", lächelte Charlotte Matthew zu.

Michaelas Gesicht zeichnete nun entsetzen ab, da sie nicht wusste, was Charlotte damit nun meinte und sie bangte mit ihrem Leben. Trotzdem folgte sie dem jungen Mann nach draußen.

„Steigen sie auf", sagte Matthew und schob Michaela rauf auf den Kutschbock.

Er selbst nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Matthew? Wo willst du denn hin? Wer ist das?" fragte nun ein junges Mädchen und musterte Michaela von oben bis unten.

„Ich will zu Witwe Lewis und ich bringe Sullys Schnitte kurz bei ihm vorbei", antwortete Matthew und trieb das Pferd an.

Michaela schaute verwundert zu Matthew. Wie hatte er sie gerade genannt, Schnitte? Mit der Umgangssprache hier im Westen, muss sie sich wohl erst noch anfreunden.

„Und sie sind Ärztin?" fragte Matthew sie nach einer Weile.

Michaela nickte.

„Aus Boston?"

Sie nickte erneut.

Nun schaute der junge Mann sie an.

„Können sie auch sprechen?"

Michaela schaute irritiert auf ihre Hände.

„Ja, ich kann auch sprechen", sagte sie nun.

Matthew war sichtlich überrascht und grinste.

„Aber eins muss ich Sully lassen. Einen guten Geschmack hat er wirklich."

Kurze Zeit später hielt Matthew den Wagen an, sprang runter und half Michaela vom Kutschbock.

„Sie müssen nur einmal den Weg lang gehen und schon sind sie bei der Hütte. Sully müsste dort sein."

Matthew stieg wieder auf.

„Danke sehr."

„Nichts zu danken."

Und schon fuhr er weiter.

Langsam ging Michaela den Weg entlang, ihr Herz klopfte immer wilder, denn sie spürte, dass Sully in der Nähe war.

Sie kam auf eine Hütte zu. Sie sah wunderschön aus, wie neu restauriert. Einen Augenblick blieb sie stehen und schaute sich um.

Dann hörte sie ein Poltern in der Scheune.

Vorsichtig und etwas ängstlich ging sie auf die Scheune zu. Die Tür stand offen und somit schaute sie rein.

Dort war er, der Mann ihrer Träume. Er war gerade dabei, den Stall auszumisten und er war von oben bis unten mit Heu.

„Sully?"

Der muskulöse Mann blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Hatte er richtig gehört?

Nun drehte er sich um und sah Michaela in einem weißen Kleid vor ihm Stehen.

„Michaela", sagte er, kam auf sie zu, nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände, die er vorher an seiner Hose abgeputzt hatte und küsste sie innig. Dann nahm er sie in seine Arme, hob sie etwas hoch und drehte sie im Kreis.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst. Bist du zu Besuch hier?" fragte er nun und ließ sie wieder auf den Boden sinken.

Sie lächelte ihm zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe hier…für immer. Mein Vater hat mir erlaubt, die Stelle der neuen Ärztin anzunehmen", antwortete sie und konnte sich die Tränen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Du bleibst wirklich hier? Michaela, du machst mich so glücklich. Ich liebe dich."

Sully küsste ihr Gesicht und war überglücklich, dass sie endlich bei ihm war.

Die 2 Monate ohne sie, waren die reinste Qual für ihn. Jeden Abend saß er unter dem Himmelszelt und hatte die Sterne angeschaut und gehofft, dass sie im selben Moment rausschaute, damit sie sich wenigstens so nahe waren.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst."

„Willst du dich ein wenig ausruhen? Ich habe extra die Hütte in Ordnung gebracht, komm mit rein."

Sully nahm Michaela an die Hand und zog sie mit in die Hütte.

Kaum waren sie in der Hütte, lehnte Sully sie an die Tür und küsste sie erneut leidenschaftlich und voller Sehnsucht.

Michaelas Herz machte Luftsprünge.

„Ich bin so glücklich hier zu sein", sprach sie leise und küsste ihn erneut.

Sully nahm sie auf seine starken Arme und brachte sie rüber zum Bett.

„Du sollst dich ein wenig ausruhen. Ich mache in der Zeit das Essen", sagte Sully sanft.

Michaela nickte, legte sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Sully beobachtete sie und er lächelte.

Er musste sich erstmal waschen und sich etwas anderes anziehen, da er aber keine Sachen hier hatte, zog er sein Hemd aus, wusch es und hing es zum Trocknen auf.

Nun saß er mit freiem Oberkörper am Tisch und schnippelte etwas zum Abendessen.

Zwischendurch wurde Michaela wach und zog sich rasch ihr Kleid aus, weil ihr warm geworden war.

Dann legte sie sich wieder ins Bett und schlief weiter.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, wurde Michaela wach.

Sie öffnete die Augen und roch das leckere Essen. Dann schaute sie an sich herab und sah, dass sie nur noch ihre Unterwäsche anhatte. Sie zog die Decke weiter höher und lächelte zu Sully, der sich gerade zu ihr umgedreht hatte.

„Willst du mal probieren?" fragte er und hielt ihr einen Kochlöffel hin.

Sie nickte und Sully hielt ihr den Kochlöffel hin. „Mhh, schmeckt gut", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ist sofort fertig", sagte er.

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Seine Augen fixierten ihre.

Sie nickte leicht und schon hatte Sully wieder seine Lippen auf ihre Gedrückt. Seine linke Hand fuhr durch ihr Haar und ihre rechte Hand strich sanft über ihren Rücken.

Sie bekam wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wie beim ersten Kuss am Meer.

Die Küsse strahlten soviel Sehnsucht und Liebe aus.

Michaela legte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie und vergrub ihre Hand in Sullys Haar.

Sullys Mund ging auf Wanderschaft. Er küsste erst ihren Mund, dann ging er ihren Hals abwärts und küsste sanft ihr Dekolltee.

Aus Michaelas Mund ertönte ein leises Stöhnen, was sie selber schreckte, weil sie so etwas noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Bevor Sully weiter darauf einging, nahm er das Essen von der Kochstelle und kam wieder zu ihr.

Liebevoll strich Sully über ihre Brust und massierte sie sanft.

Noch nie war ihr ein Mann so nah gewesen.

Doch seit sie vor 2 Monaten Sully kennen- und lieben gelernt hatte, fühlte sie sich bereit. Bereit für ein neues Leben und bereit für die Liebe.

Sully war so fürsorglich, so liebevoll und zärtlich.

Jede einzelne Berührung löste in Michaela Glückshormone aus.

Ihre Hände berührten sanft Sullys Brust und dann seinen gesamten Oberkörper.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst."

Sully schaute ihr tief in die Augen, seine Hände vergruben sich in ihr Haar und spielten mit einzelnen Strähnen, während Sully sie liebkoste und zeigte, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte.

„Wenn du was nicht willst, dann musst du es mir sagen", sagte er sanft.

Michaela nickte, doch sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte ihn spüren und ihm ganz nah sein.

Als Sully ihr Hemdchen ausgezogen hatte, saß sie nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm. Michaela war es überhaupt nicht unangenehm, dass Sully sie nun so sah. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn heran, legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb und streichelte liebevoll über seinen Oberkörper.

Als sie merkte, dass es ihm gefiel, fing sie an, viele kleine Schmetterlingsküsse, auf seinem Oberkörper zu verteilen. Sully genoss die sanften und vorsichtigen Berührungen von Michaela sehr.

Sie hatte zwar keinerlei Erfahrungen, aber davon merkte Sully überhaupt nichts. Sie ließ ihre ganze Sehnsucht, ihre ganze Liebe, die in ihr steckte raus und zeigte somit, für was sie alles bereit war.

Michaela dachte nicht, an die harten Worte ihrer Mutter, dass sie erst heiraten und dann Sex haben sollte. Sie dachte nicht an das empörte Gesicht ihrer Mutter, wenn sie wüsste, was Michaela hier gerade tat.

Nein, sie dachte ganz allein an Sully, an Sully und an die Macht der Liebe.

Als wenn Michaela es ein paar Mal gemacht hatte, fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Oberkörper und blieb an seinen Brustwarzen hängen. Sanft umkreiste sie sie und saugte ein wenig dran.

Aus Sullys Mund ertönte ein Stöhnen und zeigte ihr somit, dass es ihm sehr gefiel.

Sie blickte auf und sah, dass er es sehr genoss, da er seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Ihre Hand glitt an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper hinab und mit ihrem Finger umkreiste sie zärtlich seinen Bauchnabel.

Es war ihr nichts mehr neu, nichts mehr so fremd. Es war ihr alles sehr vertraut und somit gab sie sich ihm hin und ging auf, in der Liebe, dem Glück und dem Leben, was die beiden nun zusammen verbringen wollten.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

**Hoher Besuch**

Michaela und Sully verbrachten sehr viel Zeit zusammen, sodass man von der neuen Ärztin in der Stadt nicht viel zu sehen bekam. Wenn jemand was hatte, suchten sie eher Michaela auf.

Durch die Arbeit, die Sully und Michaela noch an der Hütte hatten, merkten sie nicht, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

2 Monate war sie schon in Colorado – Springs und hatte noch kein Heimweh nach Boston oder ihrem Vater.

Erst als ein Telegramm ankam, wurde ihr erst bewusst, dass sie Meilen von ihrem Vater getrennt war.

Als Horace ihr das Telegramm vorbei gebracht hatte, weil er sowieso zu ihr wollte, war ihre Fröhlichkeit auf einmal verschwunden.

Nachdem der schlaksige Mann die Hütte verlassen hatte, setzte sie sich an den Tisch, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und kam nun erstmal richtig zum Nachdenken. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

Sie hatte ihrem Vater noch nicht einmal ein Telegramm geschickt, als sie angekommen war und nun, nun war er, der den ersten Schritt machte.

Nur das was in dem Telegramm stand, tat Michaela in Seele weh.

_Liebe Michaela,_

_ich wollte nur mal wissen, wie es dir in Colorado – Springs ergeht._

_Du hast dich leider bis jetzt nicht bei uns gemeldet, also gehe ich davon aus, dass es dir gut geht._

_Ich hoffe wir sehen dich bald mal wieder, denn ich vermisse meine Partnerin sehr, auch Mutter macht sich große Gedanken um dich. _

_Melde dich doch, so schnell es geht._

_In Liebe Dein Vater_

Aus Michaelas Augen traten Tränen, weil sie nun merkte, wie sehr sie doch ihren Vater vermisste. Bei ihrer Ankunft, hier in Colorado – Springs hatte sie durch die Aufregung ihre Familie total hinter sich gelassen und nun holten sie die Vergangenheit wieder ein.

Durch ihre Traurigkeit, merkte sie nicht einmal, dass Sully in die Hütte kam.

„Michaela? Was ist mit dir? Wieso weinst du?" fragte er besorgt, legte seine Hände um ihre Schultern und gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schob sie das Telegramm zu ihm herüber und nun wusste er, wieso seine Liebste so traurig war.

„Du vermisst deinen Vater sehr, stimmts?"

Michaela nickte nur.

„Willst du ihn nicht besuchen fahren?" fragte er nun.

Michaela schaute auf.

„Ich habe nicht das Geld dafür, um nach Boston zu fahren", antwortete die junge Ärztin und seufzte.

Sully setzte sich nun neben sie, nahm ihre Hände in Seine und schaute sie an.

„Ich gebe dir das Geld dafür. Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist und wenn du wieder fröhlich bist, wenn du deinen Vater gesehen hast, dann bin ich auch wieder glücklich. Ich mag nicht, wenn du traurig bist."

Er wischte mit seiner Hand ihre Tränen weg und lächelte sie an.

Nun zwang Michaela sich auch zu einem Lächeln.

„Aber…wir haben doch so wenig Geld. Wir müssen sparen für das neue Haus. Ich bin doch glücklich. Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen, wenn du bei mir bist, dann reicht mir das vollkommen."

Sie kam Sully näher und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Plötzlich klopfte es wie wild an die Tür.

Michaela fuhr erschrocken herum und öffnete sie.

Robert E., der Schmied stand vor der Tür und war total aus der Puste.

„Dr. Quinn, sie müssen sofort mitkommen."

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie und war völlig außer sich.

„Jake, er hat….er hat sich geschnitten und blutet so stark, dass ich ihn nicht mit hier her bringen konnte."

Michaela schnappte sich ihre Tasche und lief mit Robert E. raus zu seinem Wagen.

Sully half ihr auf den Kutschbock, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und Robert E. jagte davon.

In der Stadt angekommen, sprang Michaela vom Kutschbock und lief zu Jake Slicker, der in seinem Laden saß und stark blutete.

Michaela stürzte zu ihm und verarztete ihn.

„Danke Dr. Quinn", sagte der Barbier und lächelte sie an.

„Nennen sie mich Dr. Mike." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Nachdem sie ihn verarztet hatte, verließ sie den Laden.

Charlotte kam zu ihr und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Hallo Dr. Mike."

„Hallo Charlotte, wie geht es ihnen?" begrüßte Michaela die Witwe.

„Sie kommen auch gar nicht so oft in die Stadt. Ist es draußen in der Hütte netter als hier?" Grinsend schaute sie Michaela an.

Michaela bekam eine leichte Röte.

„Nein, aber wir haben soviel in der Hütte zu tun, da komme ich gar nicht dazu hier raus zu kommen."

Das Gespräch wurde durch ein lautes Pferdegetrappel unterbrochen und die beiden Frauen schauten in die Richtung, woher das Getrappel kam.

Wenige Augenblicke später, kam die Postkutsche und hielt beim Telegrafenamt.

„Oh die Postkutsche, ich hoffe da sind meine bestellten Medikamente dabei." Michaela lief ebenfalls, wie all die Anderen aus der Stadt.

„Michaela."

Die junge Ärztin drehte sich um und sah Sully.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie. „Wolltest du nicht in der Hütte weiter arbeiten?"

„Doch, nur ich wollte dich abholen. Ich wusste, dass die Postkutsche kommt und ich wollte dir mit den Paketen helfen."

Michaela lächelte ihn an und strich ihm liebevoll über den Arm, als er neben ihr stand.

Die Pakete wurden verteilt und es waren tatsächlich welche für Michaela dabei.

Als sie ihre ganzen Pakete beisammen hatte, ging sie etwas zur Seite, weil die Anderen drängelten und schupsten.

„Ich helfe dir", sagte Sully und nahm die Pakete.

Sie wollten gerade losgehen.

„Michaela?" rief nun jemand.

Michaela drehte sich erneut zur Postkutsche um und schon schoßen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Vater!" rief die und lief auf ihn zu.

Joseph stieg freudig aus der Kutsche aus und nahm seine jüngste Tochter in den Arm.

Sully beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung und musste lächeln.

„Und wieso weinst du jetzt?" fragte Joseph sie.

„Weil ich so glücklich bin, dass du hier bist." Michaela drückte ihren Vater wieder einmal fest an sich und atmete seinen Duft ein, den sie solange nicht gerochen hatte.

Nun war Michaela glücklich. Ihr Vater und Sully waren bei ihr und das war der größte Wunsch, den sie gehabt hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

**Wie die Natur es wollte**

Michaela genoss die Gegenwart von ihrem Vater sehr. Sie verstand sich mit ihrem Vater immer noch gut und auch Sully fand Joseph äußerst nett.

Nur leider konnte Joseph nicht so lange bleiben, da er nur auf Durchreise war.

Am Morgen seiner Abreise…

Michaela kam nur schwer aus ihrem Bett, sie war müde und wollte eigentlich noch schlafen.

„Liebling? Aufstehen, wir müssen nachher deinen Vater zur Postkutsche bringen", sagte Sully liebevoll und gab Michaela einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich bin so müde", gähnte sie und zog sich die Decke über ihren Kopf.

Sully ging wieder hinter den Vorhang und setzte sich zu Joseph an den Tisch. „Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Joseph nach und schaute Sully fragend an.

„Sie ist müde."

Joseph stand auf und ging zu seiner Tochter und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

„Was ist denn los mit dir mein Kind? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" fragte er sie und zog die Decke runter.

Michaela schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Vater, ich bin nur müde, sonst ist alles in bester Ordnung."

Sie wollte nun aufstehen, doch sie sank wieder sanft in ihre Kissen zurück.

„Ui, das war glaube ich zu schnell", sagte sie zu sich selbst und hielt sích die Stirn.

„Schwindelig?"

Michaela nickte.

„Ich sollte dich mal untersuchen, vielleicht bekommst du eine Grippe."

Joseph wollte gerade seine Tasche holen, doch Michaela hielt ihn auf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es gut, lass uns lieber frühstücken."

Nur widerwillig ließ Joseph sie aufstehen, aber weil Michaela einen Dickkopf hatte, kam er nicht dagegen an.

Er ließ Michaela sich anziehen und half Sully den Tisch zu decken.

Als Michaela nun auch am Tisch saß, begannen sie zu frühstücken, doch die junge Ärztin hatte nicht wirklich Hunger.

Joseph sah, dass Michaela eigentlich nur Löcher in den Tisch starrte und das Essen nicht anrührte.

Er schaute zu Sully, der sich ebenfalls schon Sorgen um Michaela machte, denn so kannte er sie überhaupt nicht. Normalerweise war sie diejenige, die mit guter Laune und Freude den neuen Tag begann, doch heute saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Michaela, du musst was essen. Du ist so blass, ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um dich, du hast gestern Abend schon kaum was gegessen", sagte Sully nun und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich habe aber keinen Hunger. Ich bin müde, versteht das denn keiner?" Michaela stand auf, öffnete die Tür und verließ die Hütte.

Sie lief in die Scheune und weinte. Warum sie weinte, wusste sie selber nicht, nur es waren ihr einfach zu viele Fragen auf einmal.

Sully kannte Michaela so überhaupt nicht. Hat sie ein Geheimnis vor ihm? Wieso ist sie nur so müde? Verlässt sie nachts vielleicht die Hütte und trifft sich mit jemand Anderen?

Sully schaute zu Joseph, der ebenfalls mit ihrem Verhalten nichts anfangen konnte.

Michaela hatte sich an den Stall von Flash gelehnt. Sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso keiner akzeptieren konnte, dass sie sehr müde war und keinen Hunger hatte.

„Michaela?" Sully war ihr nun in die Scheune gefolgt.

Die zierliche Ärztin drehte sich um und blickte Sully an.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Michaela wollte ihm gerade antworten, als sie zusammen brach und zu Boden stürzte.

Sully hob sie auf und brachte sie zurück in die Hütte.

„Dr. Quinn, sie müssen ihre Tochter untersuchen. Sie ist zusammen gebrochen."

Sully legte Michaela in ihr Bett und Joseph holte sofort seine Arzttasche.

„Warten sie bitte draußen", wandte er sich nun an Sully. Er nickte nur und verließ die Hütte.

Da Sully so unruhig war, hackte er Holz um sich abzulenken.

„_Was ist nur los mit ihr? Sie wirkte blass und erschöpft. Habe ich ihr zuviel zugemutet, hält sie den das Leben hier im Westen nicht durch?"_ dachte Sully und tausend Vorwürfe schwirrten durch seinen Kopf.

Joseph untersuchte währenddessen seine Tochter.

Nun hielt er ihr ein Riechfläschchen unter die Nase und Michaela kam zu sich.

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

„Vater? Was ist passiert?" fragte sie nun irritiert.

„Du bist zusammen gebrochen. Ich glaube du musst mir mal einiges erklären", begann Joseph und blickte Michaela etwas ernster an.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Michaela nun nach und setzte sich auf.

Sully hasste diese Warterei. Er lief nervös den Hof auf und ab und hoffte jede Sekunde, dass Joseph raus kam und ihm sagte, was los sei.

Doch er kam nicht. Gerade als Sully die Veranda betreten hatte, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Was ist mit ihr? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist sie schwer krank?" fragte Sully nun nervös.

Joseph blickte ihn nur an, ach was, er musterte ihn regelrecht.

„Sagen sie mir? Was ist mit ihr? Können sie ihr helfen?"

„Ihr geht es gut. Aber könnten sie mich vorher in die Stadt bringen? Michaela schläft jetzt."

Verwundert schaute ihn Sully an. Wieso sagte er ihm nicht, was mit ihr los ist? Aber er holte die Kutsche und fuhr mit Joseph in die Stadt.

„Ich möchte sie um eins bitte", begann Joseph.

„Was denn?" fragte Sully aufgeregt.

„Bitte sorgen sie gut für meine Tochter. Sie ist meine Jüngste und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr irgendetwas zu stößt."

„Ich werde auf sie achten. Ich liebe ihre Tochter, nie könnte ich zulassen, dass ihr was zustößt", antwortete Sully rasch.

„Das ist schön zu hören, aber nun muss ich wirklich los. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder." Somit verabschiedete sich Joseph von Sully und ging zur Postkutsche, die schon wartete.

Da Sully es nicht länger aushielt, fuhr er wieder zurück zu Michaela.

Sie schlief wirklich, also musste er warten.

Sully hatte gerade das gehackte Holz herein getragen, als Michaela erwacht war.

„Sully?" fragte sie nun erschöpft.

Sofort stürzte er zu ihr hin, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf.

„Was ist mit dir los mein Schatz? Bist du schwer krank?"

Michaela setzte sich auf und lächelte. Sie nahm ihre linke Hand und streichelte sanft seine Wange.

Sully konnte ihr Lächeln nicht deuten und wurde nervös.

„Rede mit mir? Was hast du für eine Krankheit?"

„Es ist keine Krankheit", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Wie du hast keine Krankheit?" Nun war Sully völlig irritiert.

„So wie ich es dir gesagt habe."

„Was ist dann los mit dir?"

„Ich…Wir bekommen ein Baby", sagte sie dann und gab ihm vor Freude einen Kuss.

Sully bekam Tränen in den Augen.

„Wir bekommen ein Baby?" fragte er noch einmal nach.

Michaela nickte.

Sully überkam ein Glücksgefühl und küsste Michaela zärtlich und innig.

Nun waren sie glücklicher als je zuvor. In Michaelas Bauch wuchs ein neues Leben heran. Ein neues Leben, das durch Liebe entstand und durch Liebe wachsen wird.


End file.
